


Kiinalaista silkkiä

by Harhailija



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Genderswap, Viettelevä murhanratkontadraama, fem!Moriarty
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1555172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harhailija/pseuds/Harhailija
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Minulla on tapaus ja haluan sinun luonnollisesti ratkaisevan sen. Mutta sen pitää tapahtua ennen kuin kyseinen toimitus suoritetaan."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiinalaista silkkiä

**Author's Note:**

> Tää teksti on ollut hankala. Ensin koko idea katoaa mun muistista kuin tuhka tuuleen, sitten kun se suvaitsee saapua takaisin, en saa sitä kirjoitettua. Eilen kuitenkin onnistuin saamaan itseni kirjoittamaan tämän, joten kiitoksia Vivaciousille myös siitä, ettei heittänyt vaikeidenkaan kysymysten jälkeen meikäläistä pihalle. :DD

_Pankkiiri on syyllinen. Helppoa, liiankin. Lestrade on menossa pidättämään hänet. SH_

_Turha vaiva, miesparka on jo kuollut. Olisit ollut nopeampi. Seuraava arvoitus: etsi minut! JM x_

Sherlock pyöräyttää kännykkäänsä sormissaan saadakseen hänelle lähetetyn kuvan vaakatasoon ruudulla ja zoomatakseen 30 St Mary Axen yksityiskohtiin. Kattohuoneistosta on siispä loistava näköala kyseiseen rakennukseen. Jennan tuntien kyseessä olisi pröystäilevän hintava kattohuoneisto, joten Sherlockin täytyy ainoastaan käydä mielessään lävitse Lontoon parhaimmat hotellit, niiden tarjoamat kattohuoneistot ja näköalamahdollisuudet. 

Melkein puolen tunnin kuluttua Sherlock astelee hissin ovista huoneistoon. Hän kävelee ruokailutilan ohitse oleskeluhuoneeseen, jonka ruhtinaallisen kokoisella kulmasohvalla Jen odottaa hymynkare suupielessään. 

”Kaksikymmentäkuusi minuuttia ja neljäkymmentäyhdeksän sekuntia. Oliko siellä todella niin paha ruuhka?” Jen kysäisee ja laskee cocktailinsa puupöydän reunalle. Tumman pinkkiä cosmopolitania, mitäpä muutakaan? 

”Ajattelin, että halusit leikkiä vielä”, Sherlock tokaisee. 

”Tietenkin! Päiväkään ei ole vielä laskeutunut unten maille. Joten… Minulla on tapaus ja haluan sinun luonnollisesti ratkaisevan sen. Mutta sen pitää tapahtua _ennen_ kuin kyseinen toimitus suoritetaan. Jos olet tarpeeksi nopea, saatat ennättää estämään koko tragedian.” 

Jen on puhuessaan noussut ylös kultakirjaillulta sohvalta, astellut Sherlockin eteen. Vaikka hänellä on Giuseppe Zanottin korkokengät, leuka joutuu kohoamaan, jotta hän saattaa vastata etsivän katseeseen. Sherlock raottaa huuliaan tiedustellakseen ensimmäisen vihjeen perään mutta ymmärtää varsin nopeasti, että korkokengät ovat osa vihjettä. Koko sviitti on täynnä vihjeitä, ja vain hän voi ratkaista pulman. 

”Kiinalainen”, Sherlock sanoo, hän ei ole vielä hetkeksikään kääntänyt katsettaan, mutta pyörähtää nyt ympäri. ”Sviitin teema on kiinalainen, joten uhri on selvästi sieltä päin. Väriteemana on punainen, mikä viittaa siihen, että veri tulee valumaan. Kyseessä ei siis ole myrkytys tai muu kivuton tapahtuma.”

Sherlock kiertää huolellisesti olohuoneen, mutta kun tummalla puukalustuksella sisustettu huoneisto ei tarjoa enempää tarkkoja vihjeitä, hän laskee katseen seuralaiseensa, joka on tyynesti laskeutunut odottamaan nojatuoliin. Naisen käsivarsi on aseteltu tuolin selkänojalle, ja hän katsoo kulmaansa hitusen kohottaen takaisin. Sherlock pistää merkille kaulaan kiinnitetyn korun, jonka kiemurat muistuttavat kultaisia köysiä. Ainoa toinen koru on keskisormeen sormus, jota koristelee hampaitaan paljasteleva puuma.

”Johtaja. Sormuksen puuma viittaa siihen, nähtävästi hänellä ei myöskään ole järin hyvät suhteet alaisiinsa, sillä hänet nähdään petona. Hänet tullaan kuristamaan, muttei tarpeeksi vakavasti, sillä ollaan varauduttu verisyyteen. Joku haluaa kostaa”, Sherlock selittää, ja Jen palkitsee hänet riisumalla korunsa pöydälle. Sherlock nielaisee, hän alkaa ymmärtää päättelyidensä hinnan. 

”Paikka. Thames-joen varrella, sillä kenkäsi kärki on kastunut. Luonnollisesti se voisi symboloida myös sadetta, mutta koska sade ei ole yhtä relevanttia kuin paikka, on ymmärrettävä, että se on siis märällä alueella. Siksi Thames.”

Jen kumartuu ja poimii kengät jaloistaan. Sherlock katsoo verenpunalla lakattuja varpaankynsiä ennen kuin nostaa huomionsa ylemmäksi. Hän tarkastelee lantiolle kertyviä rypytyksiä ja pysähtyy vasempaan kämmeneen, joka lepää Jenin polvella.

”Mekkosi hihansuussa on muutama pisara kastiketta, syrjäpuolella jotteivät ne näy liian… selvästi”, hän jatkaa, ja vetoketjun kahina alkaa säestää hänen seuraavia sanojaan. ”Ravintola siis. Uhri ei kuitenkaan ole työntekijä, vaan edelleen johtaja, muutoin pisarat olisivat näkyvämmällä paikalla kuin hän todella voisi sotkea asunsa työssään.” Sherlock kääntyy astelemaan huoneen seinällä olevan peilin eteen, katselee sen kehyksen rosoisia reunoja mieluummin pitääkseen ajatuksensa yhä kasassa. ”Niinpä hän on maineikkaan kiinalaisen ravintolan johtaja. Ravintola on Thames-joen varr… ah! Tietenkin. Zen China Restaurant, tekee myös risteilymatkoja iltasella Thamesia pitkin. Murha tapahtuu seitsemäntoista minuuttia vaille kymmenen, luulitko todella etten huomaa digiboksin jämähtänyttä aikaa, jolloin ravintola on jo sulkeutunut mutta hän yhä paikalla tarkistamassa laskujaan. Hänet kuristetaan, mutta näyttävyyden vuoksi hänet tapetaan oman ravintolansa veitsellä, siispä sen toteuttaja on ravintolan kokki.” Sherlockin sormet hivelevät peilin reunoja, ne muistuttavat hopeisia keittiöveitsiä. 

”Loistavaa työtä, Sherlock”, Jen hymisee kehräävän kissan lailla. Hänen käsivartensa kiertyvät Sherlockin ympärille, sormet lipsahtavat kuin vaivihkaa puvun takin liepeiden alle, hivelevät paidan ohutta kangasta. Verhoamattomat rinnat painuvat Sherlockin selkään, kun leuka laskeutuu olkapäälle ja huulet hipovat niskakiharoita. ”Aivan oikein, kultaseni.” 

Jen antaa kevyen suudelman korvalle ja avaa ensimmäiset pari paidannappia Sherlockin vatsan kohdalta päästen vetämään paidan housuista. Sherlock sulkee silmänsä, laskeskelee kellon olevan vasta puoli yhdeksän. Hänellä on vielä loistavasti aikaa, joten hän kääntyy ympäri painaakseen Jenin lantion omaansa vasten ja kohdatakseen suullaan punahuulet, jotka ovat hymyilleet tyytyväisyyttään jo tarpeeksi kauan. Hymyn on aika tulla henkäykseksi ja katseen hipaisujen kuumiksi, konreettisiksi kosketuksiksi. Sherlock liukuu sormillaan Jenin lapaluiden ylitse, kun sirommat sormet avaavat nahkavyön, tipauttavat sen vaimean kolahduksen kera lattialle ja siirtyvät vetoketjuun. 

Parisängyn kiinalainen silkki on kylmän liukas, mutta toisen vartalon liha kuuman herkkä. Sherlock työntyy levitettyjen reisien väliin, pitää kontrollin lantiolla, ja Jen vetää tämän kasvot vasten solisluukuoppaansa, jonka tuoksussa on häivähdys turkkilaista ruusua. Jenin sormet kiertyvät Sherlockin kurvien ympärille, puristavat lähemmäksi, syvemmälle. Lantio tanssii kaltaisensa kera nautinnon aalloissa, ja ne keinuttavat heidät molemmat aistimusten herkimpään valtakuntaan. 

Hoikat jalat ovat kiertyneet Sherlockin ympärille, kun kliimaksi haihtuu hiljalleen. Hurmion raukeuttamat sormet silittelevät tummia hiuksia, ja vaikka Jenin tasainen hengitys antaa olettaa, että hän on täysin rentoutunut, pienikin liikahdus saa silmät rävähtämään auki. 

”Onko sinulla jokin kiire?” Jen kysyy ja suutelee poskipäätä, huulet jättävät tahran valkealle iholle. 

”Minun pitäisi lähteä. John…”

”On jälleen kerraan pieleen menevillä treffeillä. Se kosmetologi ei todellakaan sovi hänelle. Mikset jäisi vielä lasilliselle? Tilasin jo meille samppanjaa, jonka pitäisi saap-” 

Hissin ovien kilahdus keskeyttää Jenin sanat, ja huonepalvelu huhuilee lisäohjeita. Jen pyytää kärryn jätettäväksi siihen, ja kun hissin ovet sulkeutuvat jälleen, hän liukuu peitteiden alta lattialle kieltäen Sherlockia karkaamasta minnekään. Kun Jen on poissa, Sherlock miettii, että hänen täytyisi kurkottaa lattialla lojuviin housuihinsa pistääkseen Lestradelle viestiä murhasta, joka tapahtuisi parhaillaan, vielä ei ehkä olisi liian myöhäistä. Mutta hän ajautuu ajattelemaan hajuvedellä sipaistuja hoikkia ranteita, kuinka ne tuntuvat hänen huuliaan vasten yhtä hienostuneilta kuin nyt hiestä lämmeneet lakanat, ja hetki livahtaa ohitse. 

Jen kömpii takaisin sänkyyn Sherlockin puoleiselta laidalta, ja Sherlock kaataa kuplajuomaa molempiin laseihin. Heidän lasinsa kohtaavat kevyellä kilinällä.


End file.
